


Come Along With Me

by Branch



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teito really wishes he could get Frau to stop being quite so overprotective. For the <a href="http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html?thread=21600464&style=mine#cmt21600464">Oh My God We Need Some Porn in here Stat</a> meme, and the prompt Frau/Teito, size difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along With Me

Teito really liked going to bed with Frau. It was hot and alive, and if it was strange that he'd found those things with a technically dead man... well, no one knew better than he did that life was weird that way.

Now if he could just work Frau past his over-protectiveness.

Teito moaned into Frau's mouth as long, strong fingers slid deeper into his ass, and nipped at Frau's lower lip. "Frau, come _on_."

"Teito..."

He could already tell, just from the tone, that Frau was about to insist on preparing him for longer, and glared. "Shut up." Teito wrapped his legs around Frau's hips and rocked up against him hard. He smiled when Frau forgot to be careful for a moment and ground down to meet him, pinning Teito against the bed with his weight, one hand closed tight on his ass.

"Nngh..." Frau glared back at him, eyes dilated and dark. "Damn it, brat."

Teito grinned, rubbing up against the hard line of Frau's cock. "Come on and fuck me," he half coaxed and half demanded. "Fuck me _now_."

Frau growled and kissed him, deep and hot, and Teito relaxed. Now they were getting somewhere. He let Frau lay him back against the sheets, because he really _did_ know that he had to be relaxed to take Frau in. He made a husky sound at the blunt, thick press of Frau's cock between his cheeks, the promise of it, and, when Frau hesitated, he looked up and murmured, "Please."

Frau gave in, the way he almost always did when Teito asked like that, and pushed into him slowly, eyes sharp on Teito's face.

Teito tossed his head back and moaned openly, hands working against Frau's shoulders. "Yes... oh yes... Frau..." His breath was broken into gasps by how fiercely Frau's cock stretched his body, so intense he wondered every time if he'd be able to take it for long enough. And then, every time, the stretch turned into a hot slide into his ass, and feeling the hardness of Frau inside him, holding him open, made him shudder. "God, Frau, this," he panted. "This, please, _fuck_ me."

And however he complained about Frau's over-protectiveness, he liked the feeling of Frau's arms gathering him up and holding him while Frau's cock worked in and out of him. Sheer sensation washed away the rest of the world; he couldn't think of anything except how big Frau was inside him, the sharp flare of heat every time Frau drove in again, the flex of Frau's hard muscles under his hands, the tenderness of one large hand cradling his head. When the other hand closed around his cock, sure and strong, Teito moaned openly at the pleasure tightening his whole body.

When he came and heat wrung his body hard around the unyielding thickness of Frau's cock, Teito couldn't even moan, only gasp open mouthed. It went on and on, until the edges of Teito's vision started to close in, and even when the intensity snapped and drained away he was still full of Frau. And that was good.

Frau wasn't long behind him, and Teito sprawled under him with a satisfied smile as Frau fucked him with hard, short strokes and finally stilled over him, shuddering. He reached up to pull Frau down against him before Frau could decide he was too heavy. Teito liked Frau's weight holding him against the bed.

Frau smiled down at him wryly, eyes laughing as he panted for breath. "One of these days, brat, you're going to get yourself into trouble."

"So maybe that's what I like," Teito pointed out, reaching up to brush Frau's hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Frau kissed his forehead gently. "Just... try not to go looking for it, okay?"

Teito smiled up at him. "Only with you," he promised.

From the rueful quirk to Frau's lips, he thought he might finally have gotten through this time.

 **End**


End file.
